TRON: Struggles
by FireLily1100
Summary: Every Uprising has their difficulties. Unfortunately that is where this one is headed. Challenges arise and things start to take a nasty turn for Beck and his friends. Will they be able to make it through the struggles?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

1 Cycle...2 Cycles...3 Cycles...4...5...6...a MylaCycle. And still nothing. 7 cycles had passed and he was not found. Nor was he seen by the citizens of Argon. 7 cycles since Beck had seemingly disappeared from the face of The Grid. Not a single trace of his existence left, other than the memory of him.

Margo had still not gained consciousness over the 7 cycles, other than a small groan or tensing of the face that brought hope that she would wake, but in the end she would just be swallowed once again by darkness.

Tron another note, didn't have time to be waiting around for Margo to be waking up, going out and searching for Beck almost non-stop, just as Sam had been doing ever since he disappeared. In fact, no one had actually seen her for more than a few MicroCycles at a time.

This particular cycle, Tron stood on the top of a tall building in the far off city of Gallium, dressed in his typical black suit, scanning over the surroundings with a frown. Where could Beck be? With Margo still unconscious he couldn't gather any information of where he might be, or really what even happened. Needless to say, he was practically blind as far as finding out where his apprentice was.

Tron sighed, shaking his head and turning around beginning to walk off. Dyson glanced over at him from peering through his binoculars, a bit in confusion.

Dyson: Tron? Are we leaving already? We just got here less than a PectroCycle ago...

Tron nodded, sitting on the edge of the buildings' roof, ready to jump down.

Tron: He wouldn't be here. It's too far out.

Dyson nodded, following after Tron's pursuit and switching his mask on once he landed.

Dyson: Should we check the Outlands again? We haven't thought to look down the cavern. Maybe he could be there?

Tron nodded again, beginning to walk down the narrow alley between the two buildings.

Tron: We can check. It's better than not searching at all.

* * *

It was in the darkness of the interrogation room where Beck was imprisoned at. He slowly lifted his head, weary, scratch marks and bruises all over his face, one particularly large one coming across from his forehead a little past his eyebrow. Dazed, but aware enough to know the danger he was in, Beck struggled against the cuffs on his wrists that chained him to the code extraction machine. He could by this point after the 7 cycles of torture feel himself slipping, barely any of his wits and strength left.

?: Comfortable, are we..?

Beck's blurry and unfocused gaze slowly moved up as a shadowy figure walked towards him. Through the little light, he was able to just barely make out—mostly by his voice— that the shadow was none other than Pavel. The new commander chuckled quietly with a shake of his head as his expression turned into mocking sympathy.

Pavel: Oh, you poor, poor program. To be so young and in harsh conditions such as these, must be HORRIBLE for you...

Beck didn't respond. Pavel smirked lightly with amusement and slowly leaned into his face.

Pavel: I wonder how bad you'll feel once we gather up all your little friends and TRON...

That got a reaction. Beck's face tensed with rage and was able to muster a angered cry, his struggles in the cuffs he was chained to becoming fierce. But this didn't last long and only drained his energy completely, the imprisioned Renegade's body becoming limp and his head hanging once again. Pavel laughed.

Oh how he was enjoying the tormentous game he was presenting to the pathetic program.

?: Pavel.

Pavel glanced back slowly as Tesler slowly walked into view. He suddenly smirked, chuckling and patting Pavel's shoulders.

Tesler: Don't push him too hard. I need him for tonight, remember?

Pavel nodded slowly with a chuckle as he saluted.

Pavel: Of course, your graciousness. Clu will be so proud of you to hear you had captured the REAL Renegade, sir.

Tesler chuckled again, nodding with a satisfied smile.

Tesler: I'm sure he will be.

He pulled out a small, slightly transparent silver disk, holding it out to Pavel.

Tesler: Here. Tell me what you think. It's a collection of the Renegade-

Tesler glanced down at Beck, chuckling as he placed his hand on his head, ruffling his hair roughly.

Tesler: BECK's, memories. I plan on showing it to our fair citizens of Argon. A, BIOGRAPHY if you will.

Pavel nodded as he held out his hands with a low bow, allowing Tesler to place the disk in his hands.

Pavel: Of course. I will leave you alone with your arch nemesis, to have a chat...

With that, Pavel slowly backed out of the room. Tesler slowly looked down at the weak and weary Beck, his hand still placed on top of his head. He frowned, quickly grabbing Beck's hair and YANKING it, earning a small cry from Beck as his head was pulled up. Tesler smiled, kneeling down and leaning into Beck's face.

Tesler: Are you ready for tonight Beck? I plan on revealing EVERYTHING about you. How does that make you feel?

Beck said nothing. He just simply stared at Tesler, a weak but enraged expression on his face. But it was obviously a uslsss cover up because the young program's body was shaking and trembling, his breathing ragged. Every single thing that Beck had hoped WOULDN'T happen during the revolution Tron entrusted in his partnership with—was happening within ever five NanoCycles. Tesler chuckled, tilting his head a bit as his smile widened into a smirk.

Tesler: What? Nothing? Don't you feel anything? You're going to be DEREZZED later on today in the cycle, along with your friends. Which DOES include that girl you realize.

Beck still refused to speak. His body language however was doing all of the talking. And it was saying one word; fear. Beck's breathing grew louder and more anxious, his trembles growing until his entire body was shaking and a quiet clacking could be heard from the cuffs on his wrists as his hands shook. Tesler chuckled again, standing up straight, and pushing Beck's head back down.

Tesler: ...I could be merciful you know. I COULD repurpose all of them. They're too good of soldier quality to simply be derezzed. All programs deserve a second chance, don't they Beck?

Beck quickly closed his eyes, shaking his head as his emotions now seeped through his expressions. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows were raised and arched up. Beck's breathing turning into such a state of helpless panic was practically wheezing now, and no matter what he tried his body would not stop trembling. He closed his eyes again tight, biting his bottom lip and refusing to lose what little dignity he had left and cry. "This isn't happening..." Beck thought. "This isn't happening, this isn't happening...i-it can't be happening. N-No..! THIS CAN'T REALLY BE HAPPENING..!"

Tesler: Beck. ANSWER ME. I'm giving you a choice. Should I derezz or repurpose your friends?

Nothing. Beck sat there, his wheezing growing louder with nearly each breath as he fought back the tears of shame and rage. He clenched his fists so tight that not only did his knuckles turn white, but his nails dug so deep that he was cutting at his own hands. "I can't...I can't take it anymore..." Beck thought.

Beck:(muttering/weakly) I'd rather die...

* * *

Tron and Dyson stepped off their lightcycles, rezzing them back into baton. The two programs both sighed, both of them now drained physically and mentally. After having no luck in the cavern, Tron and Dyson made the grueling 2 PectroCycles back up to the surface level of the Outlands. Tron sat down on the ground, holding in his hand a baton, a broken one to be exact. And to be even more exact, Beck's broken one from back when the two had trained here. This earned Tron a small weary smile. Dyson leaned back, placing his hands on his lower back and letting out a long sigh.

Dyson: Now what?

He looked at Tron, his expression clearly showing that he was tired and undetermined.

Dyson: We've checked EVERYWHERE.

Tron slowly stood up, wincing a bit as he placed a hand on his chest, his face tense. He looked out towards a tall mountain in the distance, his face softening the faintest bit as he did.

Tron: Not everywhere.

Dyson glanced over at the mountain, then back at Tron.

Dyson: You think he could he there? In your former hideout?

Tron shrugged with another wince.

Tron: Could be.

Dyson sighed, shaking his head. He walked up to Tron, placing a hand on his arm as he frowned.

Dyson: Either way, we've been out doing this for nearly a cycle straight. We're both tired and your scars are starting to get to you.

Tron: Sam didn't stop for almost 2 cycles straight.

Dyson: You're comparing yourself to a YOUNG HEALTHY FEMALE PROGRAM. -_- We need to head home.

* * *

When they had returned however, The Bunker was a madhouse. Programs where running around, packing up supplies and gathering their things, half of the tents and shops already gone. Techna quickly ran up to Dyson and Tron with wide eyes.

Techna: Thank FLYNN you two made it back! We found Beck-

Tron's eyes widened, quickly taking a step towards Techna anxiously.

Tron: You FOUND him?!

Techna held out a hand, her expression grave.

Techna: Hold your horses mate. We found him yes, but it's NOT pretty. Didn't you two see Tesler's announcement?

Dyson frowned, obviously knowing already that this wasn't a good sign.

Dyson: We were in Gallium and The Outlands the whole time.

Techna sighed, shaking her head slowly as her expression darkened. She pulled out a transparent touch screen board from a hidden pocket in her lab coat and handed it to Tron, frowning sadly.

Techna: You may just want to take a look yourselves...

Tron slowly took the tablet from Techna, already knowing what he was about to see. And he felt like a FOOL for not even thinking of the possibility. An image of Pavel popped up on the screen. He bowed deeply and quickly straightened up.

Pavel: Greetings to all citizens of Argon! I have brung you all the news you have long awaited to hear directly from General Tesler himself! Tonight; In Argon Square we, your most gracious and brilliant occupation are going to present you with the most thrilling thing you will ever see! The UNMASKING and DEREZOLUTION of the RENEGADE! You don't want to miss it, my fellow programs! For not only will we reveal his face; we will ALSO as a delightful bonus show you a special BIOGRAPHY from the RENEGADE'S very own MEMORIES! LONG LIVE CLU, and LONG LIVE PERFECTION!

There was silence for the two programs. Dyson staring at the tablet with shock, while Tron stared down at it in RAGE. His hands trembled and Dyson quickly took the tablet out of Tron's hands, just in time before Tron spun around and PUNCH the wall, eyes closed and teeth grit. Techna slowly closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip. She slowly opened her eyes with a quiet sigh, clenching her fists.

Techna: We're evacuating the bunker and everyone is heading to the vehicle room where the airborne base is at. Yori is waiting for you in Margo's room. She hasn't woken up yet. But she keeps muttering something I think had to do with Beck's capture.

Tron slowly exhaled through his nose, nodding a bit before he finally tore himself away from the wall, quickly walking away and heading down towards where Margo's room would be located. Dyson sighed, shaking his head. He hands Techna her tablet back, his face softening.

Dyson: Isn't there ANYTHING we can do to stop this?

Techna sighed with a shake of her head and shrugged.

Techna: I don't know. At this rate, it'd take a miracle from Flynn himself.

* * *

Tron slowly opened the door to Margo's room, his face softening as he saw Yori gently stroking Margo's eyebrow with her thumb.

Tron: Yori...

Yori quickly looked up at Tron, smiling sadly as soon as she saw him. She glanced down at Margo and patted her head gently, looking back up at him.

Yori: Hello Tron...

Tron walked over to the two of them, looking down at Margo.

Tron: How is she?

Yori sighed quietly with a faint smile and shook her head slowly.

Yori: Margo still hasn't budged...Techna said that earlier she said something earlier, but she hasn't for as long as I've been here...

Her expression slowly saddened as she looked at Tron, her bottom lip quivering as she slowly shook her head and tears slowly began to form in her eyes.

Yori:(chocked up) Oh Tron...

Tron sighed, grabbing Yori by her arms gently, pulling her up so that he could embrace her in a hug, closing his eyes and resting his head against Yori's.

Tron: She'll be fine Yori...don't worry...

Yori shook her head again, biting her bottom lip as she closed her eyes tightly.

Yori:(chocked up) It's not just that...it's just...

She sighed quietly, calming down a little as she pulled away from Tron and rested her hands on his shoulders.

Yori: I'm scared for you, Beck and everyone else... What if-

Tron chuckled faintly, leaning down a bit as he placed a hand on Yori's cheek.

Tron: What if nothing. Nothing's going to happen. We're going to get Beck back, and I won't let anybody here die.

Yori nodded slowly as she looked down at the ground, drawing in a shaky breath.

Yori: O-Okay...

A faint groan was suddenly heard from Margo, her head slowly turning on it's side as she mumbled something. Tron quickly looked over at Margo, his eyes widening slightly.

Tron: Margo...?

Margo let out another groan as she moved her head to the other side, her face tensing the slightest bit.

Margo:(mumbling) Repurpose...H..Hope...alive...

And with those simple words, her consciousness slowly faded away again. Tron slowly frowned, turning towards Margo.

Tron: Hope...?

Yori slowly looked at Tron, her face tensing the slightest bit as she slowly furrowed a brow with a confused and questioning expression.

Yori: What could that mean...?

Tron shook his head, sighing and closing his eyes.

Tron: I don't know...but she said repurpose...so it isn't good...

* * *

THERE YA GO MY CHILDREN! :'D Chapter 1 of Book 2. X3 I know its short but hey, better than nothing huh? X3 Anyway! Let us know what you think! We need feedback to make this fanfic the best it can be! X3 Thanks~!

**Character Chart:**

Tron, Dyson, Tesler- Kayla

Beck, Yori, Margo, Pavel, Techna- Isabel


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In an isolated cell room, Beck laid on the cold slick floor. For a long time he just laid there, not moving, barely breathing, and his entire body so sore from the beatings he could barely even move. After what was probably three PetroCycles, he decided it was time to at least sit up. Slowly and carefully, using his elbows to prop himself up due to the fact he was still cuffed and stiffly sat up, letting out a cry of pain when his aching muscles and joints stiffened painfully from moving to what was their limit at the moment. Beck let his back lean heavily against the wall as he sighed, slowly closing his eyes and listening to his own breathing in the silence. A soft chuckle was suddenly heard, along with the sound of momvement. Which was strange, because no one was in the room with Beck, nor did he hear anyone come in.

?: Beck...? Hey, Beck!

Beck knew that voice... Quickly looking up to see if what he heard right, his eyes widened with surprise when he realized that he was. The dark drown hair with the large white streak down the center instantly gave it away. It was Beck's deceased friend, Bodhi. Bodhi smiled, shifting in the spot on the bench he was seated on.

Bodhi: Hey there you are...

Beck frowned slowly at this sight, still in disbelief. He shook his head with a sigh, closing his eyes tightly. Opening his eyes again, Beck nearly jumped out of his skin with surprise when he saw that Bodhi was still there. Beck squinted an eye as he shook his head again with a slack jaw.

Beck: B..Bodhi...?

Bodhi's smiled only widened and he nodded. Beck glanced around his cell for a moment, slowly nodding. He let out a sigh of dismay as he leant his head back and stared at the ceiling of his prison.

Beck:(muttering) Great. First I get captured, my identity gets revealed to TESLER, soon all of ARGON, and NOW I'm going crazy. And just when I thought this cycle couldn't get any better.

Beck suddenly tensed when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, looking down to see Bodhi up close to his face. He looked real enough.

Bodhi: Sounds like you're having a rough cycle huh Beck?

Beck sighed again as he nodded, shaking his head. "Might as well go with it." Beck thought. "This'll probably be my last conversation with a program. Even if it is just an illusion..."

Beck: You're telling me...it's been like this for the last SEVEN cycles...

Bodhi nodded, turning his back around and sitting down next to Beck, looking forward.

Bodhi: Can't you just break out? I mean that's what I would've done, show Tesler a little piece of my mind.

Beck shook his head slowly, his face tensing slightly with irritation but also distress.

Beck: No...it wouldn't work. I tried breaking out on the second cycle...

He chuckled quietly as he slowly looked at his deceased friend, using his shoulder as best as he could to motion to the scar cutting through his forehead and eyebrow.

Beck: That's how I got THIS.

Bodhi let out a laugh, grinning a bit as he looked at the large scar.

Bodhi: Yikes...that looked like it hurt.

Beck shook his head slowly with a sigh, not helping but to smile at the upbeat grin on Bodhi's face.

Beck: You bet it did. I put up a heck of a fight though...

He sighed, shaking his head as his face slowly fell sadly and hung his head in shame.

Beck: I just wasn't strong enough...

Bodhi frowned for a moment, smiling and then wrapping an arm around Beck, giving him a gentle squeeze.

Bodhi: That's not true.

Beck looked up at Bodhi and shook his head again, this time looking furious.

Beck: Yes it IS. If I had LISTENED to my gut—I KNEW something was up when "Margo" asked if she could talk to me. I could've at least let someone go WITH me but NO. I had to let my EMOTIONS get in the way and not even THINK about the possibilities for what was going to happen, ESPECIALLY since we where out in the OUTLANDS when we could've just went to the BOTTOM LEVEL of the Bunker! I mean, how stupid could I get?!

He let out an angered sigh as he looked forward quickly and closed his eyes while shaking his head yet again, as if he where trying to shake the ideas of his mistakes.

Beck: And if I had thought about it for just a NANOCYCLE, this wouldn't be happening right now. Nobody would be in danger of being derezzed or repurposed.

Silence. Beck's eyes widened the slightest bit when nothing was heard, and he couldn't feel the warmth of his friend's comforting arm around his shoulders anymore. It was right then, alone in his cell, on the PectroCycle of his derezzoultion and the end of the revolution itself, where Beck had snapped. And his dignity had drained completely—for that was when the young Renegade had broken down and started to cry.

* * *

Meanwhile in Able's Garage, a clearly excited and energetic Zed raced to finished fixing the lightcycle he was working on, a large grin on his face. He glanced over at Mara who was loosely holding a wrench in her hands, staring off into the distance out the shop.

Zed: Mara...MARA!

Mara instantly snapped out of her gaze and looked over at Zed, forcing out an enthusiastic smile.

Mara: Yeah? What's up?

Zed moved himself from underneath the lightcycle, laughing with a smile as he walked up to Mara.

Zed: Well?! Aren't you excited?!

Mara nodded quickly, her smile spreading, but turning more and more obvious that it was forced and simply a coverup.

Mara: Oh yeah, yeah! Of course! Why would you even ASK? I mean, the RENEGADE finally EXPOSED—

Her voice began to trail off, her expression slowly saddening.

Mara: who WOULDN'T...be...excited...?

Zed sighed, his face softening slightly and his enthusiasm immediately draining.

Zed: Mara...I'm not excited that The Renegade's going to be derezzed soon either...

Mara sighed as she rested a hand on her head and crossed her other arm around her upper waist.

Mara: I mean, I CAN'T forgive The Renegade for not coming to Able's RESCUE but—I don't want him to DEREZZ. If that happened, all of Argon would lose hope again...

Zed nodded slightly, sitting down on the ground and setting down his recoder, sighing.

Zed: Yeah I guess that's true...he's not even a bad guy. I wonder if Beck knows what's happening...

Mara sighed and shrugged with a shake of her head.

Mara: Where in the Grid IS he anyway? I'm used to Beck being gone for a few PectroCycles, maybe even an entire CYCLE but SEVEN..?

Zed shrugged, looking out the shop entrance with a small frown.

Zed: I'm not sure...maybe he went with that girl somewhere...what's her name...Sam!

Mara crossed her arms, frowning.

Mara: No. Come on Zed, he would have at least TOLD US if he and Sam where going anywhere. And he didn't even bother to come in and get his extra batons. We BOTH know that he needs THOSE.

Zed looked down at the ground, nodding a bit and biting his lip.

Zed: True...

?: Hey guys...

Zed and Mara looked over at who spoken to them to see Link, Dash and Kit (the program Beck had rescued early on as the Renegade before battling Tesler, later on being rescued by Able) walk over to them. Kit crossed her arms slowly, a small frown on her face.

Kit: Are you talking about the Renegade's execution too..?

Zed nodded as he stood up, sighing.

Zed: Yup.

Dash crossed his arms with a frown and sighed with a shake of his head.

Dash: So this is the end of the "Tron Lives" revolution. Probably for the best, the Renegade caused nothing but trouble for everyone here in Argon anyway.

Zed frowned, leaning against the wall with a slightly puzzled expression.

Zed: But what I don't get is why NOW? Why would the Renegade all of a sudden pick NOW to get captured? Do you think all the stress got to him?

Kit frowned when Zed said this, feeling rather puzzled herself.

Kit: That...That's a good question, Zed. I think we've ALL seen the Renegade in action. But not for very long...

Mara shook her head as she placed a finger on her chin, her expression thoughtful.

Mara: I've spent some time with the Renegade before...something must've happened inside the revolution itself to get him captured...because he doesn't get beaten THAT easily...

Link nodded, glancing at Mara as he crossed his arms with a small frown.

Link: That's for sure...

Dash frowned deeply as he glanced down at the floor, his eyes narrowing as he thought.

Dash: ...

Zed looked at Dash.

Zed: Dash?

Dash looked up at Zed and leaned forward into the small circle the five programs formed slightly as he made a face and raised an eyebrow.

Dash: Okay, I feel a little DUMB for not actually THINKING about this before but—

Mara read his mind.

Mara: That it's a LITTLE WEIRD that whenever BECK disappears, the Renegade comes up...but whenever the RENEGADE disappears...

Zed quickly looked around at the programs around him, his eyes widening as theirs did with realization. He suddenly laughed, taking a step back and waving his hands.

Zed: W-Wait SERIOUSLY? You think Beck's the...

He quickly looked around, leaning in towards the small circle.

Zed: The RENEGADE..?!

Kit slowly nodded in understanding and looked at Zed as she uncrossed her arms, her eyebrows raising a little. She leaned forward into the circle a little so their conversation was a little more private, and not out in the open so much.

Kit:(quietly) It DOES kinda make sense...

Link nodded, obviously agreeing with with Kit. Zed on the other hand, still wasn't having it. Zed had his hands place over his ears, shaking his head with eyes closed and beginning to talk loudly as he began to walk away.

Zed: NO NO NO. IM GOING BACK TO WORK I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT THAT ANYMORE.

Mara, Link, Dash and Kit exchanged mixed glances of sadness and worry. If Beck WAS the Renegade, that would mean... Dash let out a laugh as he waved a hand and shook his head, walking back over to his work area.

Dash: Yeah, you're right Zed! There's NO WAY it's Beck!

Kit nodded as she headed off to her workspace herself, smiling.

Kit: It's most likely a coincidence.

Link nodded, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly with a smile.

Link: Yeah, definitely a coincidence.

Mara's frown still kept on her face however. She remained silent as she glanced over at the Renegade wanted poster, the empty workspace that belonged to Beck, then the wanted poster again. No matter what, Mara couldn't shake the idea from her head. She just didn't want it to be TRUE.

* * *

It was in the backup airship headquarters where Tron, Yori, Techna, Dyson, Chase, Crystal and Sam all met up in the meeting room to conjure up a plan to rescue Beck—and the revolution for that matter—from dying and/or derezzing. Tron sat down, closing his eyes as his face tensed with slight pain, opening them not long after and looking at the group of programs.

Tron: Obviously we know that Beck is going to be revealed in Argon Square, so that's where we're going to be with the attack planned out.

Techna sighed as she crossed her arms with a frown and adjusted her glasses. She leaned forward in her chair a little as she examined tbe hologram layout of Argon Square.

Techna: But coming up with an actual plan isn't going to be easy...

Chase nodded as he looked at Tron.

Chase: If we try to just POP IN and snag Beck, Tesler's guard'll most likely derezz him AND US. Not exactly a good thing.

Sam shook her head, leaning forward a bit, her eyes looking over the hologram briskly.

Sam: But what we COULD do, is set up a team of programs on the roofs and in the crowd. Like this.

She touched a panel on the table, after a moment a few holographic programs were scattered about strategically, some on the roofs of buildings and others layers out throughout Argon Square. Sam looked up at the programs watching her.

Sam: If we end up with no other ideas of how to get Beck out, we can have the programs at these locations carry smoke bombs. Then we find a time and way to signal when to set them off. It'll draw attention away from Beck just long enough and give us cover to jump down and get him. POSSIBLY if done soon enough, without the public seeing Beck's face.

Yori slowly nodded as she watched Sam set up the roof team. She slowly began to smile with a sense of high hopes.

Yori: That's not a bad idea...if every program is in the right place, we'll be able to get Beck back with little trouble! We'll obviously have to face some situations AFTER but at least it'll be easy rescuing Beck!

Sam nodded with a smile, placing a finger on her chin as she leaned back in her chair.

Sam: If everything goes right it should work FLAWLESSLY.

She looked at Tron, her smile becoming a little more shy.

Sam: What do you think Tron..?

Tron couldn't help but crack a smile as he slowly nodded, looking down at the hologram one last time before looking back up at Sam.

Tron: I think we should do it.

He looked around.

Tron: Any other ideas before we cast a vote?

All the programs shook their heads.

Techna: I think this'll run smoothly.

Chase nodded.

Chase: Definitely.

Crystal made an "okay" sign with her fingers, winking with a smile.

Crystal: I can tell this'll be an a-okay-mission!

Dyson nodded, smiling.

Dyson: So it's settled-

The sound of the meeting room doors sliding open was suddenly heard. To everyone's surprise, the program that walked in was not Margo, nor a member of the Bunker to alert them that the time of Beck's execution was drawing near—but the young ISO Kaku, holding a small case in one hand, the other being held by Storm who was trying to pull him away from the doorway.

Storm: Kaku what are you doing?! ;;;; We're not allowed to be in here!

Kaku: And we were not allowed to eavesdrop. You didn't protest then...

Kaku slowly made his way to the table, his dark eyes fixed on Tron.

Kaku: And also, I would like to object the plan. It is too simple for something so drastic...

Tron furrowed a brow, sitting up and placing a hand on his ribs.

Tron: And why's that?

Kaku sighed, shaking his head slowly as he set his little case down on the ground and opened it, revealing it to be a bunch of colorful drawing utensils. He began to thoroughly search through the box, blinking slowly.

Kaku: It seems that I'm going to have to spell it out for you all...just give me a moment...

After a long silence, except for the noises of quit rummaging, Kaku rose to his feet slowly, holding what looked like an electric marker in his hand. He walked over to an empty seat and stood on it, scanning the programs that sat around him.

Kaku: Considering Beck was imprisoned by General Tesler, we can assume nothing else but that he looked through your Renegade's disk. This means he knows everything about us, the Bunker, and our STRATEGICS...in other words, he could think how we think if he felt the need to do so for security.

Sam bit her thumb as she cursed under her breath quietly, her leg beginning to bounce up and down nervously.

Sam: That's true...

Kaku: However, there is a simple solution to all of this.

The young ISO leaned forward and began to gesture draw several programs on the hologram model with his electric marker set on the color orange. He drew several sentries and guards, titling his head. Techna watched as Kaku drew and slowly furrowed a brow.

Techna: What's your suggestion?

Kaku stopped drawing and slowly looked at Techna, an almost mischievous smile creeping across his lips.

Kaku: We think like the occupation.

His expression slowly blanked again as he looked at Dyson, pointing at him with his marker.

Kaku: And we have the best tool to do that sitting in this room as I speak...

Everyone looked over at Dyson, who had a slightly panicked, yet calm expression on his face.

Dyson: Oh, good. I'm a tool.

Kaku's expression grew slightly serious as he eyed Dyson.

Kaku: And an IMPORTANT one. You are the first to be apart of the occupation, Clu's closest ally. If anyone is to know where a program as simple-minded as Tesler would place his security when he now owns our thoughts—it's you.

Dyson nodded slowly, his eyes narrowing about as he looked at the hologram, studying it carefully.

Dyson: That is true...

Kaku stepped down from the chair and walked over towards Dyson. He held up the electric marker, his blank eyes staring into Dyson's.

Kaku: Just turn the lid to change the color. It's your turn to speak now.

Dyson nodded, taking the pen from Kaku and spinning it around in his fingers as he stared at the hologram, quiet. After a moment, he suddenly leaned forward beginning to draw out more guards.

Dyson: If I were Tesler, there would be at least one guard at every entrance...and at least 2 up on the balcony, where Beck will be presented before Argon.

He frowned, drawing a helicopter over top of the hologram.

Dyson: But, the roof plan MAY not work, depending whether or not Tesler decides to enforce arial assistance...

Techna slowly leaned forward in her seat and nodded in understanding. She shrugged after examining the hologram as she leaned back again.

Techna: Alright,so what's your suggestion? Stay on ground levels or as close as we can?

Dyson: Both. It's best if we're all spread out. It reduces the chance that a large number of us will be derezzed or captured in the process of rescuing Beck, if it chooses to go south.

Techna thought about everything Dyson had said and the diagram that he displayed on the hologram. She slowly nodded, furrowing a brow as she nodded again, this time with a sense of approval.

Techna: That could actually WORK...and it also makes plenty of sense, too...

Chase looked at Dyson and crossed his arms.

Chase: Maybe we could go with the smoke bomb idea Sam had though, just on lower ground. That way when it's thrown up, it'll be in the air which'll make it a bit more thicker and harder to see through. It's a little too risky because obviously for the main part of the plan since we need to stick together and find Beck, but it'd make a good getaway card.

Tron nodded as he closed his eyes and sank back into his chair.

Tron: Exactly what I was thinking.

Kaku smiled as he gazed around the room with a small nod.

Kaku: So it's agreed then, I take it?

Storm looked up at Kaku from her spot on the ground, tilting her head a bit.

Storm: What's agreed? O o

Kaku sighed while closing his eyes and hung his head at Storm's question.

Kaku: Weren't you paying attention at all? ;;;

Yori laughed, smiling as she rose up from her chair, holding up a hand with a serious expression.

Yori: I vote in favor for this plan.

Crystal nodded, standing up and holding up a hand with a smile.

Crystal: As do I.

Chase nodded himself as he rose to his feet and held up a hand.

Chase: I'm in favor too.

Techna sighed, shaking her head as she slowly stood up while placing one hand on her hip and rose the other.

Techna: This plan's risky.

She looked over at Dyson, a small frown on her face.

Techna: Whether your plan is bloody brilliant, or just insane I haven't figured out yet. But it is the best option we got.

Dyson sighed with a nod, standing up and placing his hands on the table, closing his eyes.

Dyson: Techna, I'm not even sure myself.

Kaku: We must begin preparations at once.

All eyes moved on the young program as he walked up to Dyson and took the electric marker from his hand, walked back over to his small case and placed it back inside.

Kaku: The execution begins in four PectroCycles. That's not a lot of time.

Sam closed her eyes and sighed tensely, her face tensing as she clenched a fist over her chest.

Sam: If we work swiftly enough we can make it work. I know we can.

Chase nodded, a confident grin spreading on his face as he clasped his hands together with a nod.

Chase: Alright! Let's get to work–

Kaku: One more thing, before you do.

Kaku slowly rose to his feet and looked at Tron as he held up a neon blue charcoal pencil in a fist with his thumb rested on it.

Kaku: You are not in good enough condition to be apart of this mission. However, you are obligated to come if you are needed, but that's only if it is a desperate situation of life or derezzoultion.

Tron frowned, standing up and looking at Kaku.

Tron: Beck is my responsibility. If anyone, I should be in charge of getting him back.

Kaku: I will not stop you to do what you wish, however; if you push yourself too hard and beyond your limit to a critical extent—

Kaku swiftly pressed his thumb down on the charcoal pencil, it snapping with a loud 'CRACK!'. He stared at Tron blankly as he let the charcoal fall to the floor, the neon blue charcoal pencil clattering quietly as they made contact.

Kaku: I believe we all know what the end result would be...

Tron: ...

Tron began to walk out of the room, his face tense.

Tron: Come on. We have work to do.

The young white haired ISO watched as the older programs all emptied from the room, leaving himself and Storm the only programs left. Bending down, Kaku picked up the now broken charcoal pencil and placed it in the palm of his hand. He stared at it for a long time, silent once again.

Kaku: ...

Storm leaned over, her face softening as she stared down at the broken charcoal, her eyebrows arching up slightly.

Storm: Kaku...

Kaku looked at Storm, letting the charcoal drop to the floor again and picked up his box.

Kaku: Come on Storm, let's go.

He began to walk out of the room slowly,blinking blankly.

Kaku: Our job is only to warn not interfere. Everything must happen the way it's supposed to.

Storm nodded slightly, standing up and beginning to follow after him. She stopped, looking back at the broken charcoal. She quickly bent down and picked it up, clutching it in her hand tightly as she glanced around the room, her face filled with worry. The young ISO quickly turned around, running after Kaku.

* * *

It was a PectroCycle and 30 MicroCycles until Beck's execution, and also for the plan to be operative. Everything was set and in place, all that was left to do was wait...

Dyson meanwhile could feel the weight on his shoulders. Even though it was mostly Sam's idea, he was the one who had to calculated where all the guards would be, and where the best place for the revolution would also be. If he had done something wrong, not only would the revolution not trust him anymore, but Beck and the others might be derezzed in the process. Dyson sighed, slowly running his hands through his hair and closing his eyes, face tense.

?: Hey.

Dyson quickly looked up at the program who had spoken to him, startled. There, standing across the hallway was Techna. Strange...this was almost exactly the same way it was the last time they where alone. Only this time, not only was the feel less tense in terms of disapproval and replaced with a more anxious and gentle air, Techna didn't look angered like she had the first time. Dyson lowered his hands, sighing with a small smile as he nodded at Techna.

Dyson: Hey...what are you doing here..?

Techna slowly crossed her arms as she stared at Dyson. She adjusted her glasses while closing her eyes with a sigh and slumped her shoulders a little while motioning out of the hallway.

Techna: Just meet me outside whenever, alright? Just make sure it's not before the mission.

Not even letting Dyson ask why, Techna turned on her heels and left—just like that. And with that said and done, Dyson just stared down the hallway and blinked. Techna wanted to meet him outside? For what reason? Dyson looked down for a moment, then back up. Wait, should he go now or later?

* * *

Techna stood outside on the deck of the airship, sighing as she leant on the railing of it. The purple haired program stared out into the multi neon color lit horizon, a chilling breeze gently blowing. She sighed quietly and hung her head, pulling out a silver cross necklace and held onto it tight.

Techna:(muttering) Please, please PLEASE...Flynn..Grid...God, anyone...just give us a little push for our favor...just a little HELP...

?: Praying wont help to solve our problems you know Techna...

A gentle smile slowly curved in Techna's lips when she heard the program's voice say this and slowly looked forward.

Techna: Can you blame me for trying..?

Dyson, wrapped in a cloak, slowly walked up next to Techna, chuckling with a small smile as he looked at her.

Dyson: No...

Techna sighed again as she slipped the necklace into her lab coat pocket and glanced over at Dyson.

Techna: Didn't think you'd actually come out here. It's freezing.

Dyson shrugged, waving his cloak around slightly with another chuckle.

Dyson: That's why I brought this.

Techna laughed quietly and glanced forward. Her face slowly softened as she rested her forearms on the railing and let her hands dangle. For a long time she stared out into the open, silent. She suddenly cracked a small, almost neglectful smirk and glanced down.

Techna: Look, ah...I just wanted to...you know, apologize for treating ya so poorly.

Dyson shook his head, looking forward out over the horizon with a small smile.

Dyson: It's alright. I know suddenly treating a former Occupation member like he's a part of the revolution isn't something that comes naturally to most programs.

Techna glanced down, with a shrug and shook her head a little.

Techna: Doesn't really give a program an excuse to threaten to derezz or anything like the sorts. Before Margo was put into that coma, she talked to me. "Get your act together before I chain you an' Dyson together for an entire three MylaCycles!" She said.

Recapping on the blue-headed program's words made Techna snicker and shake her head. Dyson couldn't help but laugh himself, closing his eyes and lowering his head with a smile.

Dyson: Yikes. Margo was probably serious about that too.

Techna nodded and looked at Dyson.

Techna: Oh yes she WAS. Margo had brought out the cuffs and was ready to go look for ya and everything.

Dyson looked up at Techna and smiled a bit wider, chuckling.

Dyson: I wonder how that would have been.

Techna scoffed with a roll of her eyes and looked forward again, smiling.

Techna: Oh dear Grid, PLEASE don't get that thought going in my head. It would've been a DISASTER.

Dyson nodded.

Dyson: Yes it would have-

He was suddenly cut off by a hard cold gust of wind, making him close his eyes and close his mouth. Techna shivered fiercely, rubbing her arms with her hands for warmth as she peered over the railing a little at the outlands not too far off in the distance.

Techna: Sh-Sheesh. Why is it we gotta be by the COLDEST area of the Grid to hide out?

Dyson opened his eyes, looking at Techna as he began to to take off his cloak with a smile.

Dyson: It's the least noticeable.

He suddenly draped his heavy, warm cloak over top of Techna's shoulders.

Dyson: And it seems like you're colder than me right now.

Techna looked up at Dyson quickly with surprise and shook her head as she began to take off the cloak.

Techna: Hold on, I can't just take this and leave ya all cold–

Dyson chuckled, standing in front of Techna and taking the cloak, pulling it around her more.

Dyson: As a solider it's my job to make sure others around me are comfortable and happy, even if it means the opposite for me.

Techna stared at Dyson as he wrapped the cloak around her more. She cleared her throat awkwardly and quickly looked down, biting her bottom lip a little.

Techna: E-Er...thank you..

Dyson smiled, nodding as he turned away from her, looking over the railing.

Dyson: Anytime.

Techna slowly looked up when Dyson's back was to her and stared at him for a long time. She quickly cleared her throat again and shook her head a little as she walked up next to Dyson.

Techna: So...the...the weather...

Dyson furrowed a brow with a faint smile, looking up at Techna. The weather? Really? Nobody ever talks about the weather unless they're just making small talk. He was about to respond when the sound of running feet was suddenly heard, along with the sound of panting. The two programs looked back to see an out of breath Storm, looking at them with wide eyes.

Storm: T-There you guys are!

Techna quickly handed Dyson back his cloak as she began to run over to the young ISO,her face tense.

Techna: Is it time?

Storm closed her purple eyes, nodding as she began to calm her breath down.

Storm: Mm...Mmhm...Programs are already heading down...

Techna nodded slowly, her face tensing a little more and her eyes narrowed.

Techna: Alright. Let's do this.

* * *

Chapter 2 up and done. X3 Another chapter wont be up for another week so you'll have plenty of time to read over old chapters to refresh your memory if need be. X3

**Character Chart;**

Tron, Bodhi, Sam, Dyson, Crystal, Storm, Zed, Link- Kayla

Beck, Yori, Techna, Chase, Kaku, Kit, Dash, Mara- Isabel


	3. Update

Okay, hey guys. Due to writing difficulties and an unexpected plot twist done by one of our writers (*coughcough* Isabel*) (Isabel: I is sorry..! ._.;;;), the fanfic is on a hold. We have writers block, sadly, so we need time to gather our thoughts, come up with a plot and figure out what to do with some programs (*coughcough* ISO's + Ajax) OTL So until the next update my fellow readers. :(

-End of Line


End file.
